And Then It Happened
by Fawkes The Reshiram
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort has been conquered by the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. As a punishment for Draco Malfoy's acts, the Minister of Magic (Kingsley Shacklebolt) sentenced him to 6 to live as a muggle...with one little twist. He was sent to live with Hermione Granger.


Summary: The war is over. Voldemort has been conquered by the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. As a punishment for Draco Malfoy's acts, the Minister of Magic (Kingsley Shacklebolt) sentenced him to 6 to live as a muggle...with one little twist.

He was sent to live with Hermione Granger.

Pairing: Dramione

Rating: Beginning is K+, but the end will be T for EXTREMELY DARK THEMES. XD XD XD

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise in any way or form.

Note: Reviews are very important to me; pretty much every author. I would greatly appreciate, no, I would LOVE YOU if you reviewed. Also, Ginny/Harry is nonexistent.

* * *

oO0Oo

"And do you, Draco Malfoy, plead guilty to attempted murder as well as the torture of various muggles and muggleborns?"

The judges voice rang out loud and clear as Draco Malfoy was currently seated in front of the entire Wizengamot, facing his trial for being a death eater.

Before this whole incident, Draco already made up his mind. He would plead guilty to everything and be whisked away to Azkaban for a few months. With the state of his family and business affairs, it wouldn't be that big of a toll on him. Or so he thought.

"Yes," He answered firmly, eyeing all the spectators who came to watch this trial as if it were some sort of concert. Among them were the Golden Trio; Potty, Weasel, and Granger. They seemed to be watching him intently, evidently surprised at his answer. They were obviously expecting some sort of complaint from him. Mutters and whispers were exchanged between the three, much to Draco's disgust.

"Very well," The judge noted. "Your sentence will be..."

And this was the moment. This was the part where he would hear "_X_ months in Azkaban" and be whisked away.

But no.

That's not what he heard.

"Your sentence will be a 6-month ban from magic as well as any magical potions, substances, charms, or items. You may not reside in any magical residence, either."

Silence seemed to envelop Draco's mind and body. He stared ahead rigidly as if not understanding the judge. Slowly, everything began to sink in like quicksand.

_What the hell_, Draco thought angrily. "Where would I live then?" He spat venomously. _Six months as a filthy mudblood? Azkaban seems much better than that!_

The judge smirked - at least, Draco thought she smirked. It was more of a _Don't worry I have everything worked out and it is going to be hell for you_ smile. If there was such a thing.

"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. We have already chose a person whom you will be living with."

Draco's eyebrows shot through the roof. "Oh, mind telling me?" He asked sarcastically. The whole Wizengamot shifted uncomfortably at his rudeness.

If the judge cared about his sarcastic remark, she sure didn't show it. "Oh yes!" She nodded enthusiastically, that same creepy smile growing wider. "We haven't informed her yet but you will be living with Hermione Granger."

And oh, hell broke loose after that.

oO0Oo

Hermione Granger was rather content as she watched Draco Malfoy's trial. He was definitely going to be punished long and hard for his crimes; and secretly, she wished he would be punished. Him bullying and teasing her for seven years didn't exactly give Hermione a favorable impression of Draco.

"Yes," She heard him plead guilty. Needless to say, she was a bit shocked. And with a sideway glance at Harry and Ron, they seemed to be shaken as well too. Malfoy wasn't known for his direct confrontation with inevitable fate.

"What's that bloody wanker playing at?" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Shhh, wait for this to be over first," Hermione shushed him with a small glare and returned to watching the trial to hear his punishment.

"Your sentence will be a 6-month ban from magic as well as any magical potions, substances, charms, or items. You may not reside in any magical residence, either."

Hermione frowned. The punishment seemed much too lax for her liking. Something was wrong. Especially the way the judge was smiling- no, smirking. She was smirking. Something is definitely wrong.

"That scum deserves more than that!" Harry whispered viciously. "He was trying to kill Dumbledore! He also poisoned Ron, cursed Katie, did Merlin knows what to countless muggles..."

"That's enough, Harry. Something's up. She didn't say where he was going to stay. He's not forced to become a homeless, is he?" Hermione wondered.

"Actually, seeing him become homeless would be funny," Ron snickered. "After all his 'I'm a Malfoy and you're not' rubbish, that would be a welcome change."

Hermione nodded in agreement and stifled a yawn. After Draco threw some insults at the Judge (not a big deal for Malfoy), the entire Wizengamot shifted uncomfortably. _Come off it, peoples_, Hermione thought angrily, _what do you expect, some gentleman who talks like Robert Frost? He's Malfoy, for heavens sakes!_

And then. There was the line.

_"We haven't informed her yet but you will be living with Hermione Granger."_

oO0Oo

Draco's entire body seemed to seize up as he flushed with outrage. "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" He shouted. The chair he was currently magically bound to was shaking as he struggled from its invisible grip. The fine garb he was currently wearing stretched as he began arguing with the judge. Screaming, more like it.

On the other hand, Hermione Granger was doing her best not to destroy the whole building. She was screaming at around five hundred different Wizengamot members to move out of her way as she went to speak to the judge. Being a prominent member of the Golden Trio who was instrumental to Voldemort's death, they more than happily complied; moving out of the way shakily. Ron and Harry was following after her, determined to not let the judge die the moment Hermione came within a five foot radius of her.

"AMELIA!" Hermione shouted, whipping her wand out, which was conveniently pointed at Draco. "YOU DON'T JUST ASSIGN EX-DEATH EATERS TO LIVE WITH ME FOR SIX MONTHS! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! WHAT IF HE KILLS ME, HUH? THEN THE WHOLE WIZARDING WORLD SHALL KNOW THAT IT WAS ALL Y-"

"Miss Granger," Amelia Bones interrupted with an amused smile, "I was under the impression that you were a level-minded witch."

"I AM!" Hermione shouted, who was much beyond the the stage of comforting. "BUT NOT WHEN I FIND OUT I HAVE TO STAY WITH _HIM_ FOR SIX MONTHS!"

"THE FEELING IS MUTUAL, MUDBLOOD," Draco yelled at her.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?" Hermione screamed back at him. "YOU'RE JUST A LOWLY DEATH EATER WHO CAN'T EVEN USE MAGIC FOR THE NEXT SIX MONTHS!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A HUGE SUCK-UP TO THE BOY-WHO-LIVED-TWICE! I BET YOU'RE SECRETLY PLOTTING HIS DEATH! HOW ELSE CAN YOU STAND THAT IDIOT?"

"WHAT ARE YOU INSINUATING? HARRY IS LIKE MY BROTHER, AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM!"

For some reason, Harry seemed to flinch at that line. _Harry is like my brother._

But what she was really saying was...

_I won't like him anymore than that._

oO0Oo

And so the banter continued. It was more of a screamfest, really, with poor Amelia Bones stuck in the middle. It really didn't help when Ron started to help Hermione in screaming at Draco. Female vs Male enmity is really just verbal, but when another male jumps in, it immediately turns violent. After a particularly scathing remark on Draco's behalf towards Ron's family, Ron seemed to have taken that was a good reason to attempt to bite off Draco's hand.

The rest of the Wizengamot was already gone; they snuck out while they could to avoid the trouble and possible injuries (which was more than likely).

"STOP IT!" Harry yelled for the fourteenth time as Draco (who was released from his chair by Merlin knows who) dealt a particularly devastating blow to Ron's head.

It was as if Harry's voice suddenly awoke Hermione to the situation. She promptly fainted.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Harry's voice was hoarse from yelling as Ron and Draco turned around (both bloody, mind you) to look at the relatively clean but shaken Harry. Harry rushed over to Hermione.

Ennervate.

Her eyes flew open, surveying the scene around them.

"I'M LIVING WITH DRACO MALFOY?!"

Ahahaha yes, that will be all for now. I will probably update...tomorrow? :D It's the summer, I DO WHAT I WANT!

NOW. PLEASE. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. NOWWWWWW. :D REVIEW!


End file.
